Aarson One shots
by katieex100
Summary: A few Aaron and Jackson one shots, not in any order or following the actual storyline. Rated T because of future chapters. Rubbish at summarys just read and R&R Please x
1. Nightmares

Nightmares.

" You havn't lost me, I never had you" Jackson stated sadly.

"YOU'VE GOT ME, JACKSOOOON YOU'VE GOT ME" I shouted after him as he drove away.

I rung him to try and tell him to come back and let me try to explain some more. Next thing I knew his van was dissapearing off the road and down an embankment onto a train track, I began running but could not seem to get any closer and then I heard it the train hitting his van.

" NOOOOOO PLEASE NOOO, JACKSOOOON!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and I was sat bolt upright in bed finding it extremly hard to breath, how did I get here, last thing I remember I was running to Jackson after the train hit him. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I shrugged them away harshly I didn't want anyone touching me all I wanted was to find Jackson.

" Aaron" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

" What the... JACKSON" I screamed turning abrubtly to face him.

Before he could even respond I quickly wrapped my arms around him held him tightly against me whilst I sobbed, he didn't say a word he was just happy to just sit and wait for my tears to subside.

When they finally subsided, he looked at me with concern in his eyes " Aaron what wrong" He asked.

" Ummm, its erm nothing just a bad dream thats all" I said embaressed that a dream had so much of an effect on me.

" Babe its ok, thats all it was, was a dream. Your ok" He soothed rubbing gentle circle patterns onto my back with his thumb.

" Its not me that wasn't it was you that was hurt" I said chocking on my words as the tears began to fall again.

The dream just felt so real and that moment on I decided that I would no longer be the person I am, I would be the person that Jackson needed, someone he could trust, someone he could confide in and most of all someone he could be safe and spend the rest of his life with. Before I could think anymore I was interupted by something licking my leg.

" What the hell are you doing" I asked looking at Jackson trying my best to look annoyed.

" Hey don't blame me, someones just a little jelous" Jackson laughed pointing to Clyde.

" Clyde, how the hell are you here" I smiled sitting up and leaning forward to make a fuss of my dog, the very dog that I thought I'd had put down only days before.

" Its where he usually sleeps" Jackson stated looking at me confused.

" Ughh that dream really messed with my head" I said slamming Jackson back down, leaning on top of him and finally falling back asleep, feeling the happiest I every have.


	2. Witness

Chas witnesses a side of Aaron and Jackson not a lot of people get to see.

It was a cold snowy Wednesday afternoon and it had been a cold annoying day for both Aaron and Jackson. During their lunch break they had gone to the cafe as they usually did but this time to everyone's anger a group of idiotic football thugs were in there causing as much of a scene as they could about anything they could. They just caught the end of a chat that Aaron and Jackson were having about their date from the night before when they decided to turn their previous hate of 'English scum' to hate of 'Bend English scum'. A torrent of abuse was shouted at them and when they eventually turned violent on Jackson as the couple had got up to leave, Aaron finally lost his temper, seeked out the largest of the group and battered him, so much so that the rest of the team ran off in a panic.

Once the fight was over and done with Aaron quickly realised what he had just done and how much he could have jeopardised he and Jackson's relationship. Jackson hated violence; he always had and today was certainly no exception. However he was no fan of getting hit in the face either so when the idiot had done this he was glad that Aaron was there to defend him.

Chas had heard about the fight from Gennie who was in the cafe at the time the whole assault had taken place. The nosy parker that she was, just like her mum, had spurred her in to seeking out Chas at the soonest available moment and telling her of how her son was a hero and he had saved Jackson like a night in shining armour.

So as soon as she heard she was straight around to Smithy Cottage confirming all the details with Paddy.

"Is he ok Paddy" She stressed for the third time "I just need some sort of confirmation on how he is"

"Chas you really ought to calm down he's a grown man for god sake" Paddy was exasperated with the woman "Jackson has a black eye he was assaulted and Aaron defended him that's it"

"I don't see why he had to defend him though Paddy Jackson's a grown man himself"

Chas no matter how much she tried her best was still pushed away by Aaron a lot of the time so she never got to witness how special and strong of a bong Aaron and Jackson really have. She saw the 'outside Aaron and Jackson' as Paddy called it. The Aaron and Jackson that were more like best mates than a couple, the Aaron and Jackson that didn't hold hands, or kiss, or show any affection toward each other at all.

"Well Chas it may not be love yet" He sighed really fed up of her being here already "But it's damn well close"

She snorted at this, no couple that loved each other was that unintimate toward each other, no she was almost positive that this was Aaron just experimenting with his sexuality; he was just out so he was experiencing all that came with it before he found the one for him.

"Look can I just see my son and then I'll go please" Even though she used manners this was meant as a demand and so she pushed passed Paddy and made her way to the house section of the vets, leaving an irritated Paddy in her wake.

She was just about to climb the steps in to the house, the door was open and she could see the boys perfectly, they however had no view of her yet and she thanked the lord for that when she saw the position they were in and heard the conversation they were having, she froze still.

Aaron was slouched with his back resting against the arm of the couch; one leg was on the floor the other outstretched on the couch. Jackson was laying down in between Aarons legs; his head was resting on Aaron's lap his arms lazily flopped out either side of him. Aaron was running one hand through Jackson's hair as the other rested against the back of the couch both men gazing at each other. There was nothing disturbing them, nobody else there except them, the TV switched off and only the gentle tune of Snow Patrol playing quietly in the background.

"You ok" Aaron asked gently running a hand over Jackson's bruised eye careful not to hurt the older man.

Leaning in to the touch Jackson whispered a "Yeah" And relaxed further in to his lover.

There were a few moments of content silence so Chas was about to turn and leave already feeling like she had disturbed something so beautiful but before she could she heard something she never expected.

"Today made me realise just how lucky I am to have all the people in my life who care" Aaron spoke meaningfully "those lads were me a few years back and I'm so glad I came to Emmerdale and changed but most of all I'm glad I have you babe I love you" He sighed "You know that don't you Jay I love you"

"Of course babe I love you too" Jackson grinned and they both leaned toward each other for a kiss.

Chas walked back in to the surgery smiling she finally saw the love between them and it warmed her hear.


End file.
